For How Much Longer?
by JenLuV'sPufFs1
Summary: This story is about Inukag pairing. It will have betrayal and some Lemon content in later chaps. Take heed that NarakuKikyo pairing will also be involved. Sesshy fluff will be there too!As well as Mirsan. It's mostly about how Inuyasha and kagome struggle
1. When Did This Happen?

**Title: For How Much Longer**

**Ch 1. (When did this happen?)**

Author: Jenny

Pairings: Inu/Kag San/Mir Sessh/Keira (is mine!); Kik/Nar

Category: Romance/Action/Adventure/ Some Humor (lemons!In later Chaps…when one comes I will not warn you. You are being warned now.)

(AN; I am going to promise ya'll that this fic will have more than just a few chaps…not that many though. Anyway this is my sec. fic and I hope you enjoy it!)

Now with the story….

The fire was shunning brightly as gold molten eyes followed each and every sparked movement. Then in the corner of his eye he sensed movement. He took in the foreign scent. He couldn't quite place it, but someone was masking their scent from him, the question to be asked though is…why?

'What the hell?' Was all he thought before springing into the eerily glowing forest. All that shown him the way was the bright moonlight that shown a brilliant transculant blue mixed with a gorgeous green. He was prowling in the darkness, but before he took further investigation he heard the young miko's sleeping bag, which traveled with him, rustle. He froze ready with an excuse in mind. The young man could smell the intruders scent much more clearly now as it wafted to his nose, all he thought about was, 'Kikyo.'

Before any second thoughts could intrude into his mind he sprang off toward the already dead clay priestess. Little did the hanyo named as Inuyasha know, the moment he realized and identified the scent she awoke from sensing the undead miko's holy powers, the odd thing was there was something troubling her about the clay woman, Kikyo's, aura….it seemed to be, controlled? Then that would mean….'Oh No! Inuyasha you fool…it's a trap! Use your senses man!' Before Kagome was able to take note of her conscience's warnings, her priestesses' instincts took control and she found her self coming up towards a bright clearing. 'How is it so bright here, It's well past midnight and should be pitch dark?' Kagome was able to see silver hair mixed with…black tresses?' The untrained miko gasped at the sight before her. There in the light filled clearing was Inuyasha's limp form on the forest ground; He was lying in a pool of crimson thick blood. The worst part was…it was his.

'Dear Kami NO! Please oh please by the powers of the holy gods and Buda! Let him be okay!' "Inu-Inuya-sha?" she pulled his shaking body into a warm embrace and wrapped her spiritual energy around him, but there was one problem…he wasn't healing.

'Kikyo…' There standing before her and Inuyasha, was the once good, but now evil ancient miko with an evil blood curdling smile smugly written on her cold normally neutral, pale features. "So, the little miko has come to help her precious Inuyasha, _Half-breed_. She said the word as if it had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Pale thin lips curved into a devilish grin. "Insolent bitch. You dare take what belongs to me!" Kikyo was now glaring with her eyes narrow slits. "What? How dare you treat him as if he is beneath you! HA! I laugh at the thought of ever bowing down to you…if anything…he is better than a clay pot! You should go back to your home in the earth where you will be of use as fertilizer; then again…even fertilizer is higher than you." Kagome spoke every word determination filling her caramel colored eyes. She put every ounce of hatred in her words.

Then what Kagome never expected Kikyo to say just caused her blood to boil and her energy flare with her suppressed rage. "You _ugly whore_! You mean nothing to him! He loves me! Not you!" At this moment Kagome never failed to notice her emphasis on the words, 'ugly whore' and took that into mind. Then Kikyo's disgusting grin grew, this made Kagome have to fight down the bile that threatened to burn her throat.

"First, of all I am NOT a whore! I have NEVER touched a man, unlike _You_ I am still among the living, and at least I didn't sink as to low enough as to screw NARAKU!" Kagome smiled triumphantly at the surprised look on the miko's face. 'Wow, I guess she really did give up her innocence to Naraku. That would explain the haunting aura surrounding her. EEEEW! IMAGES!' that last thought brought a look of repulsion to her young and flawless face. Her eyes squinted only slightly and her head pulled back a little as she bit her lip from yelling 'Yuck' out loud. Kikyo huffed angrily wishing to retort at the young woman's comment, but hey it was true and she simply was not going to lower herself to the level of being childish.(AN: Simply put…she got burned! Oh what now…what now? Oops, got a little carried away there…continue.) Kikyo took a swift step back as her saimyosho lifted her to the skies to only disappear over the horizon as dawn broke. The natural lighting filtered into the once eerily glowing clearing of the forest.

Kagome looked up as she heard a monstrous and power filled roar come from the direction of camp, followed by her name being called by Sango. "KAGOMEE! Kagooomeee! Where are you?" Her call echoed around the area Inuyasha and herself where temporarily occupying. "Over here Sango! Help Inuyasha!" Came Kagome's calm reply. Inuyasha was so far okay, but she still needed to bandage his wounds incase of infection, including the fact where he had his demon blood for reassurance, no matter what she still worried for his well being.

Sango flew down with a transformed Kilala then jumped off and ran over to Kagome with worry filled eyes. "What happened to Inuyasha? Are you injured? Who did this to you two? Was it Naraku? How did you manage to save Inuyasha?" The demon exterminator was rambling while Kagome couldn't help but give Sango a genuine smile. "Hem…well all I can answer from all of those questions is that, no I am not injured, Inuyasha here is, but not life threateningly, it was Kikyo and I found him this way but much worse so I used my miko powers." As soon as she finished she patted Sango's shoulder to reassure her that everything was gonna be just fine, she could only hope so….

(AN: I know this is extremely short, but it's just the beginning Chappy and I wanted to add suspense, so I'll think about continuing it, but I need some reviews so RR and I'll update with the continuation in 2 maybe 3 to 4 days tops! Cause Summer schools gonna end soon so yea. Hope you liked it!)


	2. Betrayal Is A Needle In The Butt!

**Ch2 (Betrayal is a needle in the butt!)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor would I want to….heh what can I say I'm lazy. TT…)

_AN: Well as you probably do not know…. (Giggles madly) What can I say I'm a maniac…so sue me! (Please have mercy!) Ahem now I would like to wait until I receive about…5 to 10 reviews at the Least for me to continue this little story/fic I've got going on here. It is greatly appreciated if you would do so. _

_Now for some factors…_

This '…' means someone is thinking.

This "…" means someone is speaking.

Further questions will be answered once you R&R! Lu ya'll!

Last time on For How Much Longer Ch1…

Sango flew down with a transformed Kilala then jumped off and ran over to Kagome with worry filled eyes. "What happened to Inuyasha? Are you injured? Who did this to you two? Was it Naraku? How did you manage to save Inuyasha?" The demon exterminator was rambling while Kagome couldn't help but give Sango a genuine smile. "Hem…well all I can answer from all of those questions is that, no I am not injured, Inuyasha here is, but not life threateningly, it was Kikyo and I found him this way but much worse so I used my miko powers." As soon as she finished she patted Sango's shoulder to reassure her that everything was gonna be just fine, or so she could only hope so….

In a dimly lit room lay Inuyasha atop a soft and cozy futon thankfully provided by Lady Kaede. Sitting silently near the Half-demon's bed side was the young now soon to be 16 year old miko, Kagome. If you looked closely enough you would be able to make out the young woman's slightly shaking form including the diamonds of heartache slipping through her thick lashes.

'Oh Inuyasha…please, oh please wake up soon. I can't stand to see you like this, so vulnerable, so fragile…s-so…hel-helpless.' She was now covering her mouth with her left hand in order to suppress a strong sob that was fighting violently to slip through her rosy, quivering lips. Her tears were streaming down her face as her elegant eyebrows knitted together at her silent attempts to keep silent as to not alert the others.

She hesitated a moment before lowering her hand from her visage to move a few strands of silvery silk that was Inuyasha's hair. Kagome brushed across his chin up from corner to corner of his firm jaw line. She giggled softly, yet her voice was aching from all of her tears so it came out as hoarse gasps.

He looked so innocent while he slept…it made her forget all about his whole tough guy act and think that he's a big softy underneath his boyish features. "Inuyasha…" She whispered as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. She straitened only slightly so she could examine his face and admire it. Oh how she yearned to be able to gaze into those orbs of molten fiery gold.

Kagome was still leaning over his well toned, lean frame when she blinked and a single glint lighted tear slipped from her auburn soft eyes, which were now red and somewhat puffy from her fret.

It fell from the curve of her check bone to his firm and straight jaw. The wetness from her tear caused The Inu-hanyo to stir in his slumber.

Together golden eyes began to gradually unfasten. Kagome, much to her dismay, still had yet to move herself from her leaning position. When his unique autumn orbs were fully focused, they snapped wide noticing the way their bodies were situated.

"Um…Ka-Kago-me." Inuyasha managed to strangle out from embarrassment. He was blushing madly as Kagome quickly jumped away by the sound of his rumbling and groggy voice. "Uh…Inuyasha!" Said miko gasped happily trying oh so very hard to force down the fresh tears that were threatening to spill.

Instead, she chose to hop right into his lap and hugs him for all she was worth no matter how much he didn't like it.

Although, what the young boy did next made Kagome's heart stop beating for what seemed like forever. Two strong and utmost powerful arms wrapped themselves around her slim and curvaceous waist. He then whispered softly blowing warm breath onto the shell of her ear, causing unintentional sparks of pleasure to flow through her to the very tips of her newly pedicured toes.

"Kagome…I'm really s-sorry for leaving you to go and see Ki-"He was silenced by a warm and slender finger pressed to his soft lips. "Please…don't, I really don't want to explain to you what truly happened. I mean, between me and her." Here she was a 151/2 year old girl/woman who had a painful time explaining to him what it was that happened with his ex Kikyo.

She slithered her lone hand away from around his muscular back. Kagome then positioned herself into the same seated location she was in prior to Inuyasha's awakening and far enough from the handsome hanyo's questioning gaze.

"It's just…"she sighed deeply"I can't tell you…at least… not just yet. It's kinda complicated ya see she sorta…uh never mind I'll tell you at dinner time." Inuyasha then brought his gaze downwards to the point where his eyes were covered by his bangs.

She took note of the cute sad little droop his fuzzy appendages took on. This made Kagome feel a ping of guilt for having him await the news of the woman he probably still loved after so long.

As she was about to reach forward and comfort him Miroku stalked inside with a huge and goofy grin on his face. "Lady Sango has just finished with our supper Kagome-san…oh and…Ah! I see the sleeping beauty has finally awakened! Come, join us Inuyasha." Kagome sweat dropped as she almost fell over for Miroku's "sleeping beauty" phrasing.

She slowly unbeknownst to the clueless and still grinning monk took in Inuyasha's still form. He still had his silvery locks that had yet to stop, from covering his eyes. 'Inu-ya-sha…oh how much I wish this could be easier on you…you truly deserve much better.'

Being snapped back to reality Kagome nodded dumbly in Miroku's direction. He took a halted step back when kagome flashed him a quick smile saying 'It'll be okay don't worry 'bout it.'

Then it was back to just Kagome and Inuyasha (no you hentai's out there TT…)

She slowly turned her head so she could get a better look at his stiff being. He was only slightly hunched over along with his droopy ears. Plainly said he looked like Shippo when he did something wrong. 'What did he do that makes him look so…guilty?' "C'mon Inuyasha…let's go get something to eat I am sure your starving." When she received no response she frowned. "How about I cook you up some beef flavored ramen…it's your favorite." She said trying so very desperately to cheer him up so he can give one of his famous toothy grins.

The only response she ended up receiving was a shake of his head and a faint whisper, but the sad and soft tone he used made her flinch as if though she'd been stricken across the face.

She simply left him at those last words and left Kaede's hut to join the other's who were waiting patiently outside near the fire.

Kagome took uneasy steps as she worked hard on focusing on her friends who were looking at her while she approached. She then took a seat across from the 17 year old taijiya and the monk Miroku. Both looked to be waiting for her to say or do something, but she hadn't the faintest of ideas.

Sango chose to break the annoying silence by speaking first. "Well, no use in letting this scrumptious rabbit stew and curry go to waste now let's dig in till we explode shall we!" she answered that a little too cheerfully, which seemed a little odd.

As Kagome was just beginning to finally unwind and relax whilst enjoying Sango's heavenly cooking, she felt someone slip up to sit beside her.

'Inu-yasha…' was all she thought before she knew what she had to do which was explain Kikyo's terrible scheme and her betrayal…oh…she knew this was going to wound the poor half-demon deep, and she would have to be the one to help him heal.

Sango reached over and handed Inuyasha some of her food that she had prepared especially for him. It was ramen and some side rice with just a tiny bit of soy sauce to give his senses a jolt. He looked up and smiled a sad smile, but accepted their attempts to comfort him. Their efforts did not go unappreciated at all by Inuyasha, in fact he gladly accepted.

He averted his gaze to settle upon the beauty seated right beside him. It took him a lot of time to think about it…but he would just have to accept whatever it was Kikyo had done. He also noticed that Kagome would not stop looking at him. He knew she really didn't want to have to tell him…but in a way Kagome felt he had a right to know. 'Kikyo…' was Inuyasha's last thought till Kagome decided to finally explain the predicament they had found.

(Another painstakingly long AN: but you know ya'll love it! Anyway so this Chappy took me about 3 hours to type and I would have made it longer, but I just couldn't help it…I like to give the story a suspenseful/ mysterious edge to it. Anyway like usual please tell me what you think…oh and I don't mind flames. I also added a little tiny splash of fluff stuff here. Oh and no Inuyasha is sooooo not OOC! Okay! So plz R&R!)


	3. I'm Not As Sorry As I Want To Be

**Ch2 (I'm not as sorry as I want to be)**

**(AN: Ok well as ya'll may or may not kno…I am not gonna wait for ur reviews…my thoughts are that more people like to read complete fics rather than In progress ones. Oh well…TT I aint gonna wait…)**

**Anyway….**

**Last time on For How much longer ch2…**

It took him a lot of time to think about it…but he would just have to accept whatever it was Kikyo had done. He also noticed that Kagome would not stop looking at him. He knew she really didn't want to have to tell him…but in a way Kagome felt he had a right to know. 'Kikyo…' was Inuyasha's last thought till Kagome decided to finally explain the predicament they had found.

**Now On with the Fic!**

Kagome was silently and utmost tolerantly waiting for Inuyasha to give her a sign that he would truly, earnestly listen to what she felt had to be said. The others were looking on in sheer curiosity as to what things were to be alleged.

To be honest, Kagome hadn't said one word to them about what had transpired between the dead clay priestess and the young untrained miko herself. Not even Sango had been briefed in on what had happened. This meant that it must have been something that had truly hurt Kagome…or that Kagome knew would hurt Inuyasha…

Finally, golden fire met molt chocolate, as both looked deep within each others eyes to see what one was thinking of. 'Ok Kag…you can and will do this, Inuyasha must know…no matter how much it might hurt, and you'll just have to be there for him…that's all you can really do for him.'

A frown had managed to re-emerge on Kagome's young features at the meager thought of not, in truth, being able to understand what Inuyasha was going through. It hurt a lot…and man was a bundle of that going around lately.

"Ahem…Um Inu-yash-a…I think that now I-I'm ready to explain to you just what happened in the forest." She began rather tensely. Kagome took a shallow breath as she averted her fixed her eyes on to a stick on the ground. "Okay." Was all she heard Inuyasha say?

He was looking directly at her. Did he really understand the magnitude of what she was about to pronounce to him? That his first and probably only, love betrayed and cheated on him.

"Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning…"

Kagome trailed off into her own thoughts and visions of what happened as she explained aloud what she understood of it, but more of a summarized bit.

**_Flashback Kags POV _**

_I was nearly half asleep when I heard a rustling of leaves beside me. I was curious as to what and where it was coming from, but then realization hit me like a piano. _

_The sound was coming in the direction Inuyasha was supposed to be sleeping or standing guard in. As to not annoy him for still being awake, I managed to slow my heartbeat and remain calm. _

_Then I heard a rustle come from inside of the folds in my sleeping bag. 'Damn' was all I thought, Shippo was moving. Quickly I composed myself when I peeked through my lashes to see what he was doing. _

_I gasped, he was staring straight at me. Then he sniffed the air deeply inhaling. It was at that moment that I sensed an aura, an odd one at that, it was Kikyo's, but it was mixed with that of Naraku's. _

At this moment Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief, he knew there was something wrong with Kikyo's scent. He just didn't want to look into it too much. He slowly but surely nodded for Kagome to continue.

_I took the possibility that it may have had just been coincidence, but my instincts told me otherwise. Before I knew it Inuyasha bolted. I was terribly concerned and something was nagging me in the back of my mind that I should follow. So, I did._

_Once I reached a bright clearing I ran in and got freaked out at the bright light! It was like the middle of the nigh at that time. _

_Then in the center of the clearing, what I saw made my eyes widen dramatically. Inuyasha was in a pool of blood. I ran over to him not really thinking. I held him close not actually caring if I got blood on my clothes and tried to use my powers to heal him. _

_When I noticed he wasn't healing correctly I began to panic. I then saw a shadow tower above us. It was Kikyo…she told me things, I of course in turn told her to leave Inuyasha alone. _

_She laughed and said that I didn't deserve him that he only loved her. I told her off again, saying that Inuyasha would never be below her, that infact he was higher…that was when her saimyosho took her away. Then you came, Sango. _

**End Flashback**

"So, that's exactly what happened but a shortened version of it…I-I'm really sorry Inuyasha…I just couldn't stand seeing her treat you like you were dir-. "

"No…Kagome…you shouldn't have to apologize for what Kikyo had done, it was my fault…I-I'm sorry." Inuyasha had interrupted Kagome as to apologize. All the while he said this; his bangs had kept his eyes hidden from Kagome's probing gaze.

As she was about to reach out to touch his shoulder as a sign of comfort, Inuyasha leapt up into a nearby tree. She subsequently brought her hand back up to rest right above her heart. 'Oh…Inuyasha…'

The rest of the night was spent in sheer silence. No one wanted to speak because of the heavy tension that was evident in the crisp cold night air. Sango was asleep with Miroku not too far beside her, both lying near the dieing fire.

Inuyasha hadn't come down or made even a peep of sound since he spoke earlier during supper.

At the moment Kagome was lying quietly snuggled up in her warm and cozy sleeping bag, while Shippo chose to lay down with Kilala under the tree behind her.

Kagome sighed into her sleeping bag that has held tightly against her chin. 'I'm so worried, what if….what if Inuyasha is upset with me? What if he never speaks to me again? No, C'mon Kagome pull yourself together. He wouldn't do that. He can't even stand you going home for even one day.'

Quietly but unquestionably Kagome could see Inuyasha sliding down from the branch he was occupying, to the cold yet somewhat soft ground. (Earlier that day before they set up camp, Miroku had the decency to smooth out the dirt and remove all of the bothersome rocks.) For that she was thankful.

Looking around to make sure the area was clear his golden magnetic orbs settled on Kagome's still form. If you weren't paying close attention, you'd think she was dead.

Thanks to his demonic hearing he could till hear her steady heart beat.

'Good, Kagome and the others are still sleeping now I can go to the springs and cool off. Man was that dream…' He stopped his train of thought and began to blush like a mad man.

**Inuyasha's Dream**

He was standing on a foggy forest path. There in the deep shadowy distance, he could barely make out a figure. The body of said figure was slim and slender and had all of the above.

Inuyasha began to pant heavily like a dog in the sun's heat. "Inuyasha…" Kagome purred seductively. 'Wait a minute!' "Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He was transfixed on the hypnotic swaying of 'Kagome's' luscious hips. "Then before his brain could convey what was happening, 'Kagome' had her index finger pressing gently almost sensuously against his lips to calm him.

"Inuyasha…do you love me?" The vixen before him cooed into his fuzzy triangle atop his silvery white mane. Before a second thought he spoke. "More than anything." He answered gutturally. "Say it." The Kagome figure said more aggressively slowly inching her soft, slender and warm hands from the tips of his ears lower, trailing scorching desire in their wake as they found themselves hovering just above the slight bulge in his hakama pants.

With a lust filled and low voice Inuyasha almost purred." I need you, gods Kagome, I want you…I-I love…you." The moment his sentence was complete, he gasped in utter shock and moaned quietly at the pleasure.

Kagome had squeezed his long and now large length, gently rubbing all the same.

She slowly stood on her tippy toes, still rubbing him and rolling him from hand to hand, open mouth kissing him. She wanted to devour him as he did her.

Then as suddenly as she had appeared, she turned into a cloud of fog and disappeared as Inuyasha awoke.

**End Dream**

The mere thought of the extremely erotic dream hardened him till it was unbearably painful. So to go and cool off Inuyasha decided to take a slow walk to the icy cold river so to speak, as to 'relieve' himself of the pain.

Little did the striking Inu-hanyou know, two caramel orbs were following his every move to the single twitch or flicker of the fuzzy appendages attached to his head.

Once the silver haired man was out of sight, the young miko sprang to her feet, slipped on her shoes and went following him, but only a step behind.

Little did the inexperienced miko know what Inuyasha really left to go do deep within the forest alone, with dirty images of her stuck within the confines of his mind. Oh and Boy…was she in for a big surprise, and that's not the only thing that was BIG.

(AN: What can I say, Ima hentai. Anyway I left ya'll with a bit of a cliffy there…so R&R! My utmost loyal readers! Oh and if you have any suggestions please voice ur opinion!)


	4. Frustration And Tension!

**Ch4. (What the Hell!)**

**(AN: Okay, well I apologize for keeping you all waiting for soooooooooo long, but I had a really busy weekend so yea. Anyway…um for those reviewers who asked me to update soon…I hope I'm not too late so here's the next Chappy! Oh and before you go on I wanted to get this out there that when I write the chaps…I don't plan it out…and I aint gonna lie so I'll just tell u, I make stuff up as I go along. It's not as if though I don't take it seriously it's just…I kinda consider this something to keep you and myself entertained so yea Ima shut up now! LOL …)**

**Last Time on For How Much Longer…**

Little did the striking Inu-hanyou know, two caramel orbs were following his every move to the single twitch or flicker of the fuzzy appendages attached to his head.

Once the silver haired man was out of sight, the young miko sprang to her feet, slipped on her shoes and went following him, but only a step behind.

Little did the inexperienced miko know what Inuyasha really left to go do deep within the forest alone, with dirty images of her stuck within the confines of his mind. Oh and Boy…was she in for a big surprise, and that's not the only thing that was BIG.

**On With the Fic, ENJOY!**

'Ugh, what is that stubborn dog up to…Why on earth would he be scurrying about at such a late time as this!Ooooh when I get my hands on him…' Kagome was growling in her mind. Her anger soon disappeared into that of curiosity.

'Hmm…that's odd…how come he doesn't know I'm following him, usually he would've caught on by now…maybe he's so caught up in what he's gonna do that he's lost his senses…OH No! He's completely vulnerable! It's a good thing I decided to follow his arrogant, hissy fit, tight, taught, firm…UGH! What am I thinking…such naughty thoughts of his…his…?'

Her face broke out into a bright blush at the mere thought of the handsome and rugged hanyou's behind. (Raises brows suggestively, like I said, Ima hentai**: P**)

The young maiden with black tresses raised her auburn summer orbs to settle upon the Inu-hanyou she was currently following.

She could see him quite clearly now that they were heading up towards the river they had passed earlier while coming up towards camp.

'Gorgeous…' was all Kagome was able to think because her eyes were entranced by the sparklets (sp?) of the river's beauty.

Inuyasha had run out of trees to leap from so he took on his walking position that he had started in. 'Thank the gods I'm finally here…those images of her soft velvety lips on my…Grrrr, I 'm just gonna get this crap over with before sun rise.'

So with that the lean and slightly muscular young man began to disrobe, little known to him, he was so caught up with the 'relief' of his pain that he didn't keep his senses open enough to catch the little miko's scent.

When Kagome was close enough to be about at least 10 feet away from the soon to be nude hanyou, that she was able to see his face.

His bronzed and rugged cheeks were tinted lightly with a soft pink that if she were to step 5 steps backward, they would have never been noticed.

Numerous sounds of grunts and soft growls could be heard coming from the said hanyou. "Just gotta get this…grunt…off."

She almost didn't catch the words he had spoken, she was so caught up in staring at the highly noticeable lump in Inuyasha's hakama's. 'Oh my gosh…i-is

that what I think it is…but what turned him on so badly?' as Kagome continued contemplating on Inuyasha's…ahem predicament and on who or what caused it, she failed to notice that his haori and hid fire rat kimono had just been discarded and thrown in her direction, but to only be later forgotten.

Her attention was snapped back to the man she had earlier been trailing after. The irony of it all, she looked upon his chest and noticed there were droplets of sweat clinging to his sensuously boyish body.

One particular bead of sweat caught her eye almost instantly, craving her attention.

Her hungry orbs trailed and recited after the said bead. Her gaze followed it as it moved lower and lowers to simply dip into each curve of his defined abs and navel.

Kagome was practically ready to pounce on him and kiss him senseless or at the most till he could no longer see strait. (What a cliché…lol )

She was snapped back to reality when her chocolate orbs came to settle upon his razor sharp and extremely deadly talons, to realize him fumbling desperately to get the knot out on his hakama's.

Her eyes became the same size as basket ball hoops when the knot had finally gave out. She heard him give a sigh of satisfaction when his pants began to loosen form the prior constriction it was giving him. He was about ready to rip off his hakama.

If even possible her eyes widened even further at the magnificent sight to behold before her. Her virgin eyes soaked up very inch of Inuyasha's sexy body.

Hesitantly, Inuyasha brought his calloused hands to rest at his sides as he looked down upon, unknown to Kagome's, doing.

His pride swelled, if only the beautiful and exotic young girl could see him now, in all of his fabulous glory.

His gaze looking over his thick and stiff member's profile.

It was fully erect and came to graze his hip. The arrow like tip was hooded out to show how ready he was to be placed into Kagome's bow and fired. Then came the 4 ½ inch thick middle, it trailed lower 12 ¾ inches at the most.

He was exceptionally large.

Anxiously awaiting what the beastly god before her was about to do, Kagome could feel the sexual need thick within the crisp night air. What he did next made her want to moan with need. Inuyasha brought hid calloused fingers to….

**(AN: OMFG! Please don't kill me! I did this for a really good reason! (Dodges a bunch of knives) Allow me to explain why it is that I added this major and frustrating cliffy. Its cause I have a juicy plot in store for ya'll and I can't spoil it just like that, plus I wanna c who's even reading this. Anyway, I might as well tell ya'll now, I am a 13 year old girl, and like any other teen loves to mess with people…so yea I will quench ur thirst if you simply go down there and click the purple go button, and tell me…should I or should I not continue…R&R my pritty's!)**

**P.S.>Oh and sorry for the chappy being sorta short! **


	5. Orgy's and Beauty

**CH5 (Orgy's and Beauty)**

**Disclaimer: I guess I gotta put one of these up here so ok….Inuyasha aint mine nor would it ever be, which is good enough for me….but I am borrowing the characters for this fic.**

**(AN: I sincerely apologize….u guys were probably sweating ur butts off while im at home laying around, To be really honest, I just got a little bit of writers block and was contemplating on what it is Inuyasha was gonna do wit his expert and sexy hands….but I'll let ya'll find out….R&R Peoplez!)**

**Back at the Camp (Miroku Sango) (AN: I kno I'm evil! So sue me Inu & Kag will come up soon.)**

**Miroku's Dream**

"_Sango!" Miroku yelled happily as he skipped through a merry meadow. Up about 40 feet ahead of him kneeling down in flowers was the modest demon slayer. He slowed his pace and stopped to examine her. _

_Her brunette hair swaying this way and that as she looked his way she seemed to have an almost wistful serene look. The gentle breeze moving strands of her almond colored hair to bunch at her neck line and shoulders._

_Plainly said, she looked beautiful…happy…truly happy._

_He continued to walk briskly yet quickly towards her patch in the flowers, full of soft pinks and purples hued with yellow._

"_Miroku…what are you doing here?" the young taijiya questioned as she cutely cocked her head to the side signaling her confusion._

"_I might as well be asking the same question, Sango my love." _

_Miroku continued. He stared into her smoky brown eyes…deep down he could see it…the sadness that was withheld and hidden beneath. _

_He stuck his staff into the soft grass right in between another small patch of flowers as he kneeled down to sit beside her. _

_There was a brief moment of silence. _

_The only sounds were the frequent movement of the breeze swaying the grass and the flowery meadow, and then there was the tinkering of the rings on the young monk's staff._

"_Miroku…" Sango trailed off as the tears slowly began to trail one by one, appearing from that sorrow filled place in her gorgeous fall eyes. _

_They soon began to flow like an unending waterfall…and stream like one of the deepest of rivers. _

_Without saying a word, Miroku leaned down and kissed her. It was a chaste and quick kiss, enough to get her full attention. But to him…it tasted like the richest of drinks. Absolutely heavenly…yes that was it…heaven…bliss tinkled heaven._

_Sango took a deep breath to calm her beating and wild heart. "I Love you Sango…I always have…and have always meant it." Miroku finished with another kiss, but this one was filled with love and lasted much longer. _

_Sango was about to give him an answer. When she parted her full lips…He woke up._

During that night Both Miroku and Sango Had - had the same dream. Only to open their eyes and sleep again.

**End Miroku's dream**

**Back With Inuyasha and Kagome! (AN: The moment us hentai's have been awaiting since 2 days ago. I must warn u though…it's gonna b short.)**

Anxiously awaiting what the beastly god before her was about to do, Kagome could feel the sexual need thick within the crisp night air.

What he did next made her want to moan with need. Inuyasha brought his calloused fingers to trail from his sexy six pack, only to go lower as if he was feeling himself.

'This is so hot…and what am I doing, I'm acting like a hentai! Why is it so warm in between my thighs?'

At this thought Kagome began to rub her thighs together to relieve herself or at least to cause some sort of friction in order to cool off.

"Oh, gods…fuck, how am I gonna do this?" Kagome looked back over from behind her tree and bush to see Inuyasha's hands hovering just above his juicy thick cock.

The tip was dripping pre-cum to show how horney he was.

He then took the tip of his index finger, mind the claws, and closed his golden orbs only to touch the very tip.

"Ugn…ahhh man this…this wo-would f-feel much better…ughrr…if Kago-me was d-doing it!" Kagome was at loss and really shocked to say the least.

'He…I'm the one who did this to him?'

She queried in her jumbled thoughts, Kagome found an answer to why Inuyasha snuck away from camp.

'He had a dream…about me and it….aroused him, so…in order to make it better; he came here to the cold river to masturbate!' before a gasp could be brought to her lips she heard a groan come from the hanyou god she had been mischievously spying on earlier.

"Hmmm…yea that's it...drink it you naughty bitch." Inuyasha had one clawed hand grasping his dick as he massaged it up and down up and down, repeating this process at an agonizingly slow pace, or at least it seemed that way to the young untouched miko.

She didn't quite understand what she was doing until she gasped at the sensation.

The untrained miko was so caught up in our half-demon sex god, that her soft slender hands moved from the bark on the tree to the interior of her wet folds in her pink Victoria secret slightly see through panties.

At this time while she marveled at the pleasure, she took another long side glance to see what Inuyasha was doing now.

"Oh…" she gasped. Inuyasha was now practically yanking on his dick.

He was currently holding on to a rock behind him and practically cracking it open.

"Fuck…fucking yea…Mmm…that's it ke-eep…oh shit…KAGO-MEEEE!"

He yelled his climax as streams of cum gushed out of the hood to trail down his hand.

Kagome removed her hand out of her underwear to only have it extremely wet with a clear substance. She had already reached her orgasm…but it wasn't heard past Inuyasha's bellow of his.

She once again brought her steady and now focused gaze back to our now limp member and its beholder.

He walked over to the river's cold and gruesome bank. He slowly but surely waded himself deeper.

All Kagome could see was gorgeous. The moonlight intensifying Inuyasha's silver godlike locks, His golden sapphire orbs glowing like that of a summer's day.

He gazed up at the moon arching his neck to show the manly arch of his throat and smooth defined chest.

Kagome then decided not to waste time to go back before Inuyasha gained his senses back, if he were to find her like this….well let's just say he'd never let her let the day without him reminding her.

Damned cocky bastard.

Kagome then stood up from her kneeling position. She straitened out her clothing and hair as she tip toed her way back to her cozy and warm sleeping bag where lovely and erotic dreams of said godly beast awaited her.

**(AN: HAHAHAHA! Got u at the beginning didn't I! Like I said before…Teen…messes with people. Anywayz Tell me how was it! I got so excited when I prepared myself to write this so PLEASE R&R!)**


	6. Good MorningOr Is It?

**Ch 6(Good Morning…Or Is It?)**

**Last Chap Re-cap**

Kagome then stood up from her kneeling position. She straitened out her clothing and hair as she tip toed her way back to her cozy and warm sleeping bag where lovely and erotic dreams of said godly beast awaited her.

**(AN: I didn't get too many reviews but I'm happy with those who did so THANX BUNCHES! Anyway I'm going to do my best to make this chappy longer…I don't know what I'm gonna write yet so lets see what comes to mind shall we? R&R!)**

**Somewhere with a tall & sexy demon taiyokai…..**

Gracefully striding on the dirt path, as his expensive and authentic leather boots could be heard crunching through the dead leaves. "Master Jaken…where is it we are going?" Came the innocent and soft reply from the yokai lord's ward, Rin.

"Quite down insolent girl, we go where ever Lord Sesshomaru sees fit now hush!" Jaken squawked in his most grouchy of voices. "Jaken." Came the smooth and velvety reply from the tall silvery haired god like creature. "Mmm…yes Mi-lord!"

Jaken's terrible high pitched and raspy tone sent shivers down Sesshomaru's spine, honestly why did he ever spare that ignorant wretch of a toad all those years ago. (AN: that one eppy on how Jaken ended up with him.)

"Hmm…stay here with Rin and Ah-Un…Oh and Jaken…" Replied Sesshomaru who peered over his shoulder with a neutral look. "Y-yes M-milord…"

Jaken trailed off, after a well polished boot found its way to his annoying beak. "If any harm comes to my ward…punishment will be the least of your worries."

While the foot was smashed into the toad demons face he was only able to nod meekly.

Sesshomaru swiftly took his leave running quickly towards his intended target.

'Hmmm…this is odd, the scent I am catching is that of demonic purity…This will be quite intriguing.' Those were the mere thoughts before he decided to go at full speed towards the deep Blue Mountains ahead.

Other wise known as Yokito Mountains, Named after the great Jaguar demon Hikairoshi Yokitomorin.

**Back With our Main Characters….**

A heavenly smell wafted towards the Inu-hanyou's sensitive nostrils as he breathed in deeply. The smell that could make him whine with sheer want.

Ramen...

Jumping down from his perch in the sturdy branches of his temporarily acclaimed tree he made his way to the tantalizing scent of the lovely…Ramen.

Ah….he could picture it now him with his own hut that he built with his own bear claws.

The ramen sitting near the cole pit with that strange pot near it. And of coarse who could forget the precious woman who poured the deliciously warm water into the styrofoam cup. (AN: Then picture little baby ramen cups with fluffy doggy ears on top lol )

"Earth to dog man…Helloooo." Receiving no answer Kagome gained a wicked smile on her petal lips, newly adorned with juicy fruit chap stick. (AN: Ok we all kno what this means…ok I'll stop interrupting…just can't help it!)

She stalked behind him with her hands lazily held behind her back. Moving her hands to trail up his spine, she stood on her tip toes and whispered into his fuzzy ear, "Inuyasha…It's ready…Oh this shirt is so tight, I think it might rip open." She flakily purred.

She couldn't help but think how messed up this was, but she loved it.

Diminutive to her awareness Inuyasha had snapped back to reality the moment she mentioned the words 'ready, shirt and open.' "The ramen's done!" He gulped happily.

While he ran over to Sango who was patiently motioning for him to grab it, Kagome stood there scowling. 'What happened to getting aroused by me!' she thought this as her eyebrow twitched.

"Hey Miroku, could you be a dear and wake up Shippo?" Sango asked as she batted her eye lashes at him. "Although…My sweet I could do much more for you…and please call me...lover." Bad move.

WHAP! BLOOP! PWOOSH!

These were the sounds of Sango showing her love for the…dear…monk. Fortunately, yet not so fortunate for the Houshi, all the commotion managed to wake up the sleepy fox kit.

Kagome simply grinned and sat down on a log as Sango served her some fish with a side bowl of rice and a little curry.

**With Sesshy**

In the foggy distance Sesshomaru could see a slender and slightly tall figure. 'This creature is female.' He thought matter-factly. Soon the fog began to clear revealing said female.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least, lest he only let his neutral mask fall for albeit a second before fixing it back into place.

The onna before him must have sensed him because she chose this time to turn around to face her intruder.

She was…gorgeous, cute and innocent all in one. 'What am I thinking such thoughts of that woman? This Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands will not think such thoughts of a mere onna.'

'_A demon onna at that_.' Spoke his inner beast Inu.

'Are you implying that this woman, demon or not, would be a suitable mate for this Sesshomaru?' his demonic part replied back.

'_Actually…I was simply saying that she is beautiful, but I like your idea better.'_

'…' Silence followed as Sesshomaru finally took the time to look over the profile of this mysterious woman.

She had long flowing white hair kissed with a soft pink hue. Her eyes were a jade green mixed with an electric blue which mixed together to give her an eerily beautiful look.

She had finely shaped eyebrows and her hair had low bangs. (Sorta like Kagome, I'll draw a pic of her and post it for ya'll k.)

She was wearing a thin kimono that had a long slit on the side of her yukata to keep fast movement. She also had pointy ears like Sesshomaru.

At her slender and beautifully curved waist was a katana samurai switch blade.

"Who are you demon and what is your business at my families purity site?" She stated firmly, but deep into the confines of her words held a strong curiosity to them.

Her voice was like that of silk and held the soft tone of a true demoness.

"Who I am is to none of your concern, onna, but I demand to know your name since I already know your business here." Was his velvety reply.

"My name is Keira Yukiomoto. I am the great granddaughter of Hikairoshi Yokitomorin. I am Princess and descendant of the Jaguar Guardians of Purity."

Keira gave Sesshomaru a moment to see if he was to speak, but he only nodded his head in a silent reply to continue.

"I have been given the sheer duty to guard the guardian of the shikon no tama. I now understand it has been shattered into kakkera. (AN: shards) Now my mission is to find the beholder of the name of, Kikyo."

'Lady Keira has business with that dead clay miko!' The great yokai lord parted his pale lips to speak so he could inform her of this news.

"I apologize, but that certain protector is dead." Was his usual monotone answer.

"What? That is preposterous…she cannot have passed on already! It has only been 30 years!" nameless to Keira, she was re-awoken a little too late.

Sesshomaru fought to keep down the deep chuckle that was threatening to rumble through his chest, which as usual had it contained.

His features were flawless, and instead of being incredibly handsome…he seemed to be both beautiful and handsome at the same time. Of coarse like the powerful woman she is, Keira would never allow her interests to show past her beautiful and matured features.

"Actually, to inform you not out of disrespect…but it has been 50 years since that priestess was among the living and not the living dead."

He was being surprisingly calm and held no emotion in his face that Keira thought _he_ looked that of the dead.

"No matter…I will just have to track down and find the new priestess that is of the Shikon no kakkera. Now if you will excuse me, I must be continuing on my long journey to this priestess…unless of coarse…you would somehow coincidentally already know of her whereabouts."

Keira allowed a knowing yet lightly cocky smirk and a snigger to form from her silky rose water lips.

"As a matter of fact…I happen to know with whom it is that she travels with…"

With that, Sesshomaru took his precious time to educate the strange and beautiful onna on where the miko, kagome was, and whom it was she travels with.

**Back With the Inu-tachi (AN: Inuyasha group)**

Kagome had just finished preparing every ones lunch.

After their breakfast earlier that same day, they decided it was time to keep moving.

They had heard rumors from tired travelers, which much to Inuyasha's dislikeKagome insisted they helped them. These travelers said that there was always a demonic aura that surrounded the village elder's granddaughter.

As they continued traveling to that nearby village, up ahead of them was a tired old man who was carrying a couple of water pales on his tired shoulders.

Kagome, with the kind heart she had, quickened her pace so that she was now standing right beside Inuyasha instead of walking a step behind. Then she did something that made a vain pop out on Inuyasha's forehead.

He just knew it…the moment he saw the old man, he knew kagome would end up making him help the 'ol fart.

Kagome poked him in the side with her elbow and was about to say something when our, oh so favorite, gruff, hanyou said a flat out, "No."

"But…" Kagome began but was cut off by another swift, "No." from Inuyasha. "Inu-""I said 'No' wench now leave it be…sides…the ol geezer needs the exercise." He mumbled the last part, even though he was sure it would earn him a sit.

Instead of a sit he got something worse. "Ah, ah, ah, Kago-me not…not the… ears!" The Inu-Hanyou yelped as Kagome pulled on his extremely sensitive ears.

"If you don't get your Inu butt over there and help out your elders, I will personally make sure that this…"She gave his ear a firm yet not too hard of a tug, "will be mine."

She threatened, and Inuyasha knew that from two years of traveling with her, Kagome's threats were never, ever empty ones.

Cursing and grumbling the whole way over to the elderly man, Inuyasha swiftly, in one fluid motion, took the pales of water to rest on his strong shoulders.

When he turned to look back at the rest of the gang, his golden eyes took longer on the lovely raven haired girl who held a proud and appreciative smile on her tanned yet slightly creamy face.

He merely Feh'd it off and turned back around just to continue on walking. After the old man thanked him.

Once his face was out of Kagome and everyone else's gaze his features took on a toothy grin.

But, this did not go unnoticed by the odd old man next to him. The old man gave a knowing smile as they ventured toward his village. Little know to the Inu-tachi…this little old man was the village elder.

**(AN: I promised it would be longer…and it is! YAY ME! Normally I would do 6 pages but now I did 9…pretty cool huh. I must say I thoroughly enjoyed this chappy…I liked it so much I re-read it 5 times! Well, I finally introduced MY character Keira and Sesshy has finally been added to the fic. Another thing I accomplished was that I typed almost 2000 words and I also managed to write another chap but in half the time…HIP HIP HOORAAAAY! Push the little purple button and GO R&R me!) **


	7. Malice mixed With Lust

**Ch 7 (Malice mixed With Lust)**

**Disclaimer: U already kno INUYASHA isn't mine so please…stop the TORCHER! (sp?)**

**(AN: Well, I am extremely proud of my last chappy! And because I'm in a chipper mood today…I think I'm going to write a juicy lemon for ya'll today! This means it's gonna be a long chappy, I _was_ gonna leave ya'll a cliffy, but I decided this instead. Isn't this just exciting! Oh and I noticed some of u really want a lemon…well, I would do an Inu/Kag lemon…but I think it's too soon into the story…but since they didn't say with who the lemon they wanted it to be with…Well Read and find out!)**

**Last time…**

But, this did not go unnoticed by the odd old man next to him. The old man gave a knowing smile as they ventured toward his village. Little know to the Inu-tachi…this little old man was the village elder.

**On with my fic!**

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Screamed an annoyed and pretty frazzled Kagome. "Oi, what the hell was that for! BITCH!" Inuyasha was now spitting out the lush grass and picking it from out of his nose, pesky grass!

"You have GOT to be kidding me, what do you mean 'what was that for? You were…you w-were watching me give Shippo a bath! HENTAI!" at this Inuyasha blushed, but he quickly covered it up with a smart retort.

"Feh…what are_ you_ doing in the water while bathing the stupid kit anyway. I thought you said you were bathing _Shippo_, not _with_ him! Ya know he's _still_ a male!" Yelled the Inu-hanyou in her face.

"Yea…B-but still you saw!" she sputtered indinigantly. "So! I wouldn't a looked if ya hadn't 'tol me that you were gonna bathe the kit and not both! Keh…stupid wench!" He now had a triumphant smirk captured onto his boyish looks.

"SIT! Well…just leave it be Inuyasha…I mean it's not like I look that bad…" She whispered the last part in hopes of no one hearing, but Inuyasha's demonic hearing picked it up and heard perfectly.

He began feeling guilty that he made her feel ugly…in truth he thought she was, well hot, but with his pride he would never tell a soul about his feelings. At least not yet.

**With a dark and shadowy figure…**

"Kukukukukuku…Inuyasha having some lady problems I see, perrrfect. Kanna you may leave until I need you next." Naraku had been spying on the two teens from the help of his spawn of void, Kanna.

As Kanna began to fade into the dark and shadowy depths of her void mirror, another person appeared. "Naraku…mmm, as tempting as always my love." Purred Kikyo as her pale and cold hands slithered their way around the wicked hanyou's waist.

"I can't believe you used to lust after that filthy dog. He is as clueless as to the young girl's affections towards him, fool." He spoke those words with his eyes as mere slits.

Then the crimson depths began to stir with lust and pure malice. "Kikyo, I have a desire I need, no yearn for it to be fulfilled would you be a dove and, be of some assistance to me?" It was more of a long for filled reply, his words dripping with wet lust and need.

Absolutely repulsive…

If something pure were near, the bile that would threaten to spill, would not fail to gorge and dribble without mercy.

"And just what…exactly is this, desire you seek to fulfill that involves me." Her voice was cold and held no real born emotion, all that was there was wan lust.

She maneuvered herself so that she was presented before him. She brought her pale white lips to hover just above his pointed ear. "Now, tell me what needs to be done, to help you with your predicament…Naraku." She whispered huskily.

At the sound of his sharp intake of air, she knew exactly what he wanted…no needed. His claws trailed and massaged her thick and forlorn tresses. Only to become tangled within their depths that was each other.

She whisked his lips in and sucked on his red cherry flavored tongue. Spicy, that's what Kikyo tasted like…she was death and smelled of viciously scorned flesh.

It turned him on like no other thing or person could. He was getting harder and longer, if even possible.

He nipped her white and chapped bottom lip. Their tongues began to lap at each other licking and sucking every inch of his mouth while Naraku did just the same.

He ripped off her now lavishly purple kimono along with his black one, their cold flesh pressed against flesh. Both a sickly pale color. Pastel glowing skin molding together as they brutally made out with a vicious hunger.

If you were outside of Naraku's chambers you would be able to hear their lapping of lips and rough caresses, the room was filled with sounds of mewls, growls and deep lusted moans.

Kikyo then had figured that she wanted more, much more of Naraku's body. I mean you gotta admit, he may be a vicious and evil hanyou, but he had one hell of a body. She lowered her head down so her lips were breathing cold breath over his now slowly hardening nipples.

"Hn…Fuck…me." He ground out through clenched teeth. Oh, this was gonna be hard core indeed. "Not until we play…and you gotta do me first." She flicked her pink tongue out to lick at his left nipple. She then bit down drawing blood.

Kikyo knew he would take pleasure in the pain…he did like it rough and bloody. He would slam his thick cock into her time and time again until she bled hot liquid blood for him. When they fucked…it withheld no mercy.

The undead priestess felt that was enough for his chest and licked a scorching yet ice cold trail down, lower through his tight stomach over the soft six rock hard mounds that lay there. Then she dipped down and lapped the pre-cum of a bead from the tip of his madness.

He practically thrusted his dick down her throat. And the odd thing was…she liked it. "Mmm…slurp…you taste heavenly Naraku." She licked her lips from his climax. "Enough teasing." He said.

Naraku crossed his legs and dragged Kikyo to straddle him and sit in a dangerously hot position. Her heated opening was presented before his length of hot lust and fully man made dick.

"Now my pet, I want you to slam yourself and that tight pussy of yours onto my throbbing thick member and jump like a total madwoman, then when the time comes I'll tell you what to do next."

Kikyo simply nodded as she prepared herself for the self inflicting pain she was about to bring upon. She tightly squeezed her dull dark brown eyes shut as she guided his cock straight up towards the ceiling and she positioned herself above it.

Naraku moaned with need, he could just feel her tight pussy chocking the cum out of him and milking him dryer than a hot sun soaked desert. He felt that she was taking way too long so he tightly and roughly hauled her by her curvy hips…he took a deep breath and before Kikyo had time to prepare for what was to come…

He fucking slammed her hard onto his hard manhood. He kept pounding and pushing her off and on him.

First he would pull her all the way off, about 4 inches above his sharp sword and pierce her yearning desire as she screamed to all the Kami's to have mercy for how much pain she felt.

Then again she was confused as to how much the pleasure of red molten hot desire shot through her clay body to overcome such dreadful pain.

"GODS NARA-KKU!" she screamed as she grasped his shoulders to make it go harder and faster than he's ever taken her before. You could hear the various wet slaps of flesh beating on sickly soaked with cum skin.

Her ass was hurting so bad and so were Naraku's rock hard thighs.

Nevertheless, they rode on with vicious vigorosity, which it made ordinary sex seem like an ordinary and chaste kiss, so filled with malicious lust is what it was. This held no love, but neither of them would ever know what it felt like to love, pure hatred was all that was each other.

"OH…You're my BITCH! You dirty…fuck so tight…and w-wet PUSSY! UGN! Ah yes fuck me dry…you filthy whore!" He bellowed with a silent hiss at the end at her silence. "SAY IT!" He half grunted to the orgy filled miko. "I-I am Your Fuck-B-bitch…Oh I'm gonna...F-Fu-ckkk you t-till your…DRY! Gasp NARAKUUUUU!"

She screeched as they both came into the blood singed night.

Her Maidenhood was dripping blood at his brash sense of sex or lovemaking, she just liked to call it that so it felt…good. To…be semi- hate free.

Because of Naraku's brash and lust filled madness…They continued on in different positions, yelping and screaming with long high filled moans. It echoed through out the castle walls for all to hear.

It was gruesome; no one in the entire 10 mile radius was enabled to sleep a wink until dawn came.

**With The Inu-gang…**

"I see that there is no sign of the beautiful granddaughter we'd heard of." Miroku was extremely disappointed that moments before they arrived into the cozy and warm village, they had been told by a young boy that she had up and vanished.

Earlier on when they had first arrived, a villager had called out to the old man Inuyasha had been 'forced' to help, it was then that the said villager addressed the old man with, 'Village Elder' or 'The Elder' did they find out how important he was.

He told them that because of their hospitality and kind hearts that they could call him by his natural name. His name was Kingoiku, but they were told to simply call him by Goi.

"To tell you the truth I agree with the pervert." Answered Inuyasha as Kagome half-heartedly slapped him on the arm. "I resent that statement Inuyasha…or would you like it if I merely called you Inu-kun." Miroku could no longer contain it as he began to laugh a full blown out loud laugh.

It seemed to be contagious because Sango and Kagome decided to join in as Shippo fell off the porch and onto the ground holding his sides, as he burst into fits of childish giggles. Inuyasha decided to just blush and growl, proving his point Miroku decided to point out how late it was.

"Well, now that we have that over and done with, it's quite late so we should get ready for tomorrow's search of the girl. "Mhm, I'm pooped! Welp…G'night everyone!" Kagome then ventured back over to her soft and warm bed that awaited her inside.

"Yea…I'm pretty cooked out myself, Sweet dreams!" Sango also walked in followed by Shippo and Miroku…then lastly Inuyasha.

But before he continued to bed like the rest of his friends, Inuyasha couldn't help but look up to the moon and get a sinking and betrayed feeling in the depths of his heart. He plainly shook it off and joined the others to a one way trip to La La Land.

**(AN: Well it wasn't s long as I had hoped and for that I'm truly sorry, (hangs head in shame.) also I know I took a long time…I MEAN 3 FRIGGIN DAYS! I wouldn't be surprised if ya'll just stopped reading. I would have written more, but I have a back injury (I can still walk and run so TT) All of the sitting gave me a bit of a back ache today so…yea I sincerely apologize…can you ever forgive me? 'O.O'! )**


	8. Realizing Stuff is HARD!

**Ch8 (Realizing stuff is HARD!)**

**Last time…**

But before he continued to bed like the rest of his friends, Inuyasha couldn't help but look up to the moon and get a sinking and betrayed feeling in the depths of his heart. He plainly shook it off and joined the others to a one way trip to La La Land.

**(AN:Ok…lately I haven't been keeping up with the story plot so…next stories are gonna be packed with action and suspense…and I think I need to add a few characters and make up a villain or some type of conflict, if not then I'll go with what I was planning on doing first. Just to let you all know, this fic is no longer going to be short. I am going to lengthen it. So R&R!)**

**Onward With The chappy! (Which it's gonna b short, really short.)**

A muffled groan was heard from within the warmth of a navy blue sleeping bag. The sun seemed to be disturbing the young woman's peace filled dreams. Then came the rustling of her awakening.

Kagome sat up to look around at the current occupants of the hut. She took her slender hand and rubbed at the sleep that was still hovering above her half asleep and glazed eyes. She took a deep breath of the crisp and fresh morning air. Ah, the feudal era was always pollution free.

The young miko was especially happy this morning than any other because, finally, it was her Birth Day.

The day she became 16. Today was going to be perfect. But first she had to go home and spend time with her family so she could celebrate. Swiftly Kagome brought her hand to cup her cheek.

She gasped at the realization; she had forgotten to tell the rest of the Inu-tachi about her birth day! At the thought she began to let all of her fears to sink in.

Inuyasha will be FURIOUS! Not only because she hadn't told him about her special day, but also because after she comes back from her time, mating season begins!

Inuyasha had told her that during mating season he will only be attracted to females who are becoming older. Because that way demons are sure of their potential mates actual age and fertility rates.

After he told her that, he asked her if her Birth-day was to be anytime soon, but that was over a month ago! How was she supposed to know that he would practically or even possibly jump her!

At that same moment another wave of realization hit, and hard.

That would explain why Inuyasha got turned on so easily! Like that one erotic night, which Kagome remembered to write down as to never forget it, Those types of trips had been becoming more and more frequent as mating season neared.

While her thoughts began to line up, she noticed one other significant detail, Koga.

**With Sesshy and Keira **

The two powerful demons were walking along the same path the Inu-Tachi had taken but yesterday. Sesshomaru and Keira was at least a half days run away from the Elders Village.

The Village is called Kato. A simple name that easily rolled in the mind as so you could never forget as such.

"Lady Keira, you have yet to memorize the little miko's scent am I correct." Sesshomaru asked but had it sound more of the statement category.

"Yes that's right, but I can smell the scent of a half demon. He has a slight tinge of your blood mixed within his scent, why is that?" Keira asked no longer holding back her emotions from the demon lord.

She felt comfortable with him; she no longer felt the need to hold back her emotions.

"Hn…this is because my father was ignorant enough as to the point where he decided to mate a ningen princess. Over the centuries I no longer recall her name. Inuyasha is my half brother, absolutely tainted. I rue the day my father ever decided upon birthing a hanyou child." He spoke his words carefully with just a perfect amount of ice as to not give away to his rage and old wounds.

He would never admit to it, but he felt that his father, Inu no Taishio had betrayed him by tainting the Inu blood line. He would only admit that to his mate, which as of late he had yet to obtain.

Keira remained silent, but in reality she was using her guardian energy to read the taiyokai's thoughts. 'Hmm, so that's his story. Oh and what's this! He wants to…mate me! I had better watch my self…err rather my back side!' In her mind she panicked but her face never once twitched from it's perfection.

**With Kinky ho and her pimp… (LOL **XD

"Hn…I have a preposition for you my sweet Koi." Cooed The prince of Darkness.

AKA…Naraku.

"And what is this, preposition you wish to speak of?" was Kikyo's dead monotone reply.

"I want you to seduce Inuyasha while I work on seducing his bitch. You and I are to use this vile to conceal our scents from the pesky half-breeds nose and it will also give us their identities. Our plan moves into motion when we catch them alone. I will have Kanna on the watch out for this. At the time being, Kagura has been sent to a witch to retrieve the potion."

He had a hefty bonified (sp?) grin spread across his bloody fangs and slightly reddened lips.

**Koga and His almighty sexiness… **

"Hey Ginta!" A velvety and deep voice yelled as his voice echoed throughout the clearing. He could hear footsteps over the loud sloping of the waterfalls edge.

"Yea what's up?" Ginta came from right behind Koga thus startling him. "Ahhhgh! You scared the shit outa me! I thought you were right on the other side of the water!" As he screeched this as much as his rumbling vocals could, Ginta and Hakkaku doubled over in laughter.

"Ahahahaha! Th-that was Hakkaku…w-we were g-g-g ahahaha gonna freak the crap out-tta you and…IT WORKED! HAHAHA!" Ginta wiped the lone tear that escaped his eye at his bellowed laughter. "Yea whatever…I'll get you guys back for that later, but right now…" He was interrupted by another onslaught of his comrade's laughter. "BUT RIGHT NOW, we gotta find my woman, Kagome."

Koga growled the first parts, but towards the end of his sentence he got an almost dreamy look on his face, like a love struck puppy.

"Oh yea…We almost forgot…Mating Season is tomorrow right!" Then Hakkaku got high fived by Ginta at his "genius" discovery.

Meanwhile Koga just huffed at how stupid his comrades were and disrobed so he could take a much needed, stress reliving, bath in the hot springs near his den.

**(AN: Like I had mentioned at the beginning of the chappy, I just wanted to show you all what was going on incase you were confused. See there are gonna be a lot of conflicts towards Kagome and Inuyasha's still dormant relationship. Other than that, I am super sorry I didn't update sooner. I just didn't get inspired nor did I feel like writing. But here ya go! R&R Please! Flames are welcome! But don't think I wont hunt u down,TT)**


	9. The Birthday From Hell

CH 9 (The Birthday from Hell)

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine….there ya HAPPY NOW! (Runs away boo hooing) **

**! NOTICE IMPORTANT: HURRY UP AND LISTEN !**

**(AN: Earlier today I took the time to check my story stats….and to say the least, I happen to have 7 people who are not happy with my fic. I know this because those same people added it to their alert lists. Now I don't know how many alerts are needed to get me into trouble, but geese Louise those are a LOT! And I must say so my self….If u frickin have a problem with my fic then I will give you sum choices (A.) U go somewhere else and deal (B.) Be a good reader and FLAME IT! And lastly (C.) GET A LIFE AND STOP TRYING TO GET MY FIC DELETED U FREAK! -----end Note. )**

**(Jen- Now…for those lovely people who truly enjoy reading my fic, THANX BUNCHES! I luv u guys! But I must warn u…if people keep alerting on my fic…then I'll just stop updating….I'm sorry but it's better than getting my entire account deleted. BUT! I will continue on just for my FANS! ) **

**Morning with the Inu gang…**continuation-

Kagome quickly got up and silently tip toed over to her trusty yellow, engorged, back pack.

She then kneeled in front of it and began her search. The certain items she was looking for were what any desperate woman in the wilderness would need. Tampons. To say the least, Kagome absolutely despised the damned things. They were super uncomfortable. She normally preferred pads, but since she had to ride either on Inuyasha's back or use her beat up bike, leaks were eminent.

'OH NO!' The now 16 year old screeched in her mind and was mentally pulling her hair out. 'I forgot! I was supposed to go home to buy some more! UHG…this is that Inu-baka's entire fault! It was he who wouldn't let me go home!' Then again instead of being the young and modest woman she was, the young miko should have sucked it up and just told her Inu-hanyou the real reason she had to go home yesterday.

She hadn't started her period yet so she was in the cool…for now. But she seriously needed to get to a Walgreens! Unfortunately for her…they're 500 years in the future. Kagome sweat dropped.

Today was really gonna suck, not only was it mating season, but also her birthday, she was going to start her_ period_ and ya know the worst part of it all, she is going to be in a forest _filled_ with sexually deprived _male_ demons during _their_ mating season! Yup, this was certainly gonna be the Birthday from hell.

What in all of seven hells was she to do! She was running out of options…so she did the only thing that came to her naïve mind. She quickly took a pen from the ground that was aimlessly lying beside her and ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook. Silently, but speedily she scribbled down a note to her taijiya friend Sango. Next, she dug out her bathing supplies plus her towel and fresh clothing, and then she snuck out of Kaede's hut and ran to the hot springs for all she was worth.

The note read:

_Dear Sango,_

_Don't show this to Inuyasha and especially not to that hentai Houshi Miroku._

_Look around you and make sure no one can see this note._

_Good_

_Now I have quite the...predicament today. Remember how Inuyasha explained to us that today was demon mating season, well I sorta forgot to tell you all that today is my 16th Birthday. Not only that, but sadly I am going to start my period soon. Remember how I told you about when women in my time go through this time; we use those tampons or pads._

_Yea about those…I totally forgot to bring them! Hehehe…_

_Oh, and meet me at the hot springs north from here._

_-Kagome_

(AN: AHHHH (Runs away from angry readers) ehehehe….yea sorry bout that cliffy….but I can't help but feel that u guys are getting boarded out by my fic. Please review it! So far I think I'm doing well, but I seriously wanna hear what YOU all think. THANX! I'll be updating 2morrow…I also have an event coming up. I am going to Lake Havasu this Thursday and I will be gone for about 4 to 5 days so I'll be updating again on the 21st which is next Monday. I KNOW loooong time, but really I am so sorry I feel really bad. Well c ya'll 2morrow! )


	10. One Heck Of a Bath:Part 1

**Ch10 (One Heck of a BATH! Part 1)**

**I am skipping the Disclaimer. TT**

**(AN: IMPORTANT! I am so embarrassed on what my authors note said last chapter! (Blushes insanely) I AM SO SORRY! Oopsie AHAAHAHA! Now that I think about it the way I sorta over exaggerated over nothing! Well let's just forget about that little….episode shall we? Now for this chap. Kagome is at the springs…I want u to just guess and think about the most obvious thing that could ever happen. R&R!)**

**P.S. This Chapter will also be short if not shorter than the last, sorry I know some of you wanted it longer, but I have places to go(dentist app. I have braces ok) so I am seriously sorry, but for you guys and all of ur great reviews I will finally add a lemon….In the next chapter with our good guys. **

**R u satisfied IDK Read and find out! **

**Continuing fic!...**

'Finally!' Kagome was exhausted from all the running and tripping, plus the stumbling she had to go through just to get to this damned hot spring. Because of her ordeal, she got caught onto a few out standing branches that were quite pokey. They just happened to rip her shirt down the middle and cause her skirt to ride up pretty high.

The sad part about it all was that our heroic and supposedly 'sleeping' half demon, landed upon her arrival. (Raises brows then wiggles: P)

At the moment Kagome was taking in huge gulps of the cool morning air to quench the thirst her lungs, in which craved to be quenched. Inuyasha, meanwhile was sitting behind a bolder that was near a warm and steamy waterfall that oddly enough, filtered into the spring, thus causing deep white ripples to appear instead of the normally calm and still water.

Kagome then began to undress herself from her now teared (sp?) and abused school uniform. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to watch what the so called 'innocent' miko could and or would do. The rugged Inu-hanyou could tell he was becoming extremely aroused and fast, because if he were not, then his pants wouldn't be skin tight at that very erotic moment. He also couldn't help, but wonder, why was it every time he was unbearably aroused that he was near water?

**(AN: BAKEEEEK! (Keep chasing me like a chicken in a chicken coop to go get my head chopped off) I already explained at the top so there ya go, A CLIFFY! But I kno ya'll love it….ESPACIALLY MUA! Anywayz C u guys in a week or so….ya kno Monday…!) **


	11. One Heck Of a Bath:Part 2

**Ch 11 (One Heck Of A Bath: Part 2)**

**(AN: HAHAHAHA! I have finally come back from Havasu, but yesterday. It was super FUN! I really enjoyed myself. Anyway for those of you who are just dieing to read what else happens to the lovely yet to be couple, their will be another lemon in this story, but as last time…do you know who it will be of? Of coarse not! You gotta R&R to find out!)**

****

**Now ONWARD!**

Inuyasha had boldly made the quick decision of just getting up and leaving. This is because 1.) He was afraid to get caught and sat, 2.) He had his dignity and honor, and lastly 3.) He didn't want to lose control and ravish the delectable vixen before him. He had come to the conclusion of simply leaving her alone.

Plus, he wanted to take a detour to the coldest river or stream he could sniff out.

As Inuyasha was dusting himself off from behind the bolder, Kagome had already submerged her tense muscles into the steamy warm depths of the spring causing, if even possible, more ripples to accumulate.

She sighed at the intense comfort the spring was offering her during her time of need. It all went white when she heard a sound of what seemed like rustling of cloth behind the large gray bolder in front of her.

At first she felt a bit tasseled, but it was chastely shooed away by her white hot anger. 'I swear…if Miroku dared to follow me I'm gonna…' Her mocha latte orbs widened when they spotted the swiveling of…dog ears? 'Inuyasha!' That perv! Who would've thought Inuyasha would do such a…ridiculous thing!

Oh man was he in for it.

"SIT YOU DAMNED HENTAI!" she screeched with all of her might. To say the least she was horrendously pissed at the dog demons rash actions. How could he just ignore her then go and peep on her!

Once she heard the sound of his bones coming in contact with the merciless ground, she humphed and sunk herself deeper into the steam. She knew he was to pop up and yell at her any moment now.

"You CRAZED bitch! That hurt!" he yelped as he hopped out of his spot from the crater that was placed, thanks to Kagome, below him.

Then when he realized that he had been caught, he began to sputter. "Oh…uh I-I mean h-h-ey Kagome…wha ha what brings you h-here?"

He, in reality felt extremely stupid because of the high pitched edge his voice took on. He silently cursed himself when he noticed Kagome's face had become even angrier looking with every word he had spoken.

"You…BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU **STILL** DOING HERE? **LEAVE** BEFORE I BRING **HELL** UPON YOUR DOGGY BUTT!" With all she had she threw the heaviest rock nearest to her and throttled it towards his head, thus leaving behind a signature lump.

With all of the demonic speed the Inu-hanyou could conjure up he ran as hurriedly as he could to the coldest river around.

The weirdest thing was, all of Kagome's anger made him even hornier than he was before hand!

Odd indeed. Damn what was wrong with that guy! (AN: Tee hee )

**Somewhere off in the Tikoto plains…. (AN: Not a real place, I made it up. TT)**

"You are a troublesome witch indeed. Perhaps we can come up with an arrangement." A smooth and husky voice replied in the depths of a dripping mountains cave. It appeared to be that of a demoness. Basically, the wind sorceress Kagura.

"Oh, and what is it that you happen to believe it is that I wish to accept?" A haggard looking old woman was seated at a flat rock with a bamboo made stool as her seat.

She had gorgeous blue eyes, but sadly enough, weren't even close to enough to make even her look beautiful. She had long flowing pale blue hair, which despite her wrinkled and tired features, looked exceptionally soft.

"I possess that of which many demons and humans alike crave, it is something that can even satisfy the tastes that of a dragon's sorcerer. It is the center of all power and greed before all of Japan. Do you wish me to continue?" A smirk was dancing in her crimson colored orbs, but she did well to hide it.

"Yes, but hurry it up and get to the point demoness. I have little time to waste, as you can plainly see, I am old and do not have forever of my youth. Now get talking before I turn to dust and move on to the afterlife." Now it was the witch's turn to smirk, unlike Kagura though, she allowed hers to surface.

Kagura scowled. 'Perceptive wench! How dare she speak to me in such a manner! Hn…If it weren't for Naraku this bitch would be dead, that way she wouldn't have to wait out the little time she has left. Damn.'

"Fine, it is called the shikon no kakkera. I have a shard in my possession. Do you want it as payment or not. If not then I will have no need for you and I will take great pleasure in spilling your blood myself." As Kagura finished she brought her fan up to her face and snapped it open for emphasis on her threat.

"Calm yourself woman. You have not even informed me in what it is you wish upon my services. Tell me what you want for the shard and I will speak my word upon it if it can even be done." The old witch's smirk was turned into a frown as she spoke her words carefully and calmly.

She could have had made Kikyo look like a holly jolly prep with her tone of voice.

But of coarse I said could, didn't I.

"I need you to create a potion. A potion that has the power to mimic the face of the one who wishes it to be done on. Also, it has to conceal and reuse that person's scent. Now can you do it, old hag?"

"Ahahahaha! That is it! That is what you wanted me to do?" The old woman paused to wipe a tear of mirth from her wrinkled cheek. "Please, do not make fun of my power demoness. You need not even pay me for such a potion as simple as this, see you don't even have to wait. I already have quite a few made here in the back of my cave." Amusement was straining on the old witch's face.

"Wow, it seems that I have underestimated you old witch. Hurry it up and go retrieve the potion for me, I have little patience for your distasteful, games." Kagura folded her arms over her breasts in a silent reply to seal the deal.

**In the meantime… **

"Kukukukukuku…finally for once Kagura has succeeded in doing her duties as my puppet. Wouldn't you agree Kanna?" Naraku had been watching the entire thing with his void daughter's mirror. "Yes, Naraku."

Kikyo silently winced. Even Kanna surpassed the coldness of that of even Sesshomaru! This child was just plain creepy.

"Now, the time has come Kikyo. Our plan will soon play out once Kagura returns with the vile. I noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha are now separated and alone."

A blood thirsty grin appeared on his dark features.

This was going to be quite an interesting display. And if he had anything to say about it, this time _he_ would be victorious.

Naraku and Kikyo were thinking along the same lines. 'Suffer…Inuyasha.'

_**To be continued…**_

**(AN: Wow, I am really happy with what I wrote. Isn't it deliciously evil! Cuz I know I promised you all a Lemon, but I sorta took a detour so my BAD! Muahahahahaha! I have left you with an evil cliff hanger! Give me 3 more reviews and only I shall decide if it is to be or not to be…continued. So for your sake R&R!)**


	12. Thats Just Crazy

Ch 12 (The Funniest Thing…Wasn't very Funny)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CRAP! Except for my precious beanie babies! BUAHAHAHAHA!

(AN: I totally luv u guys! I mean seriously 30 friggin reviews! I had never expected so many! And as my thanx to u all I am going to add a specially juicy and provocative lemon here. It will have a bad twist though….but I apologize…if you're wondering what for, u'll find out once u read. Not only that, but to make up for all those days that I was gone, I am going to promise a nice loooong chapter for you. Quite possibly the longest yet! R&R PEOPLES!)

Continuing….

The old witch had scampered on back to her storage place where she claimed her mimicking potions where kept.

Meanwhile, Kagura waited patiently in the central area of the cave. She also took the spare time to finally examine the dark place that this old woman called home. She was in no real hurry to get back to Naraku and his…whore, she took every chance she got to get away from him.

The walls were covered with old looking rags and rugs, including other expensive looking artifacts that were shelved. Towards the side of the witch's table was a pretty comfy looking futon with silken sheets draped over it. Man did this old hag know how to live!

Even if it was in a dripping, cold and semi dark hole in a mountain.

Kagura was leaning on a particularly dry spot on the cave's wall. Conveniently below her was a cushion placed on a large indent in the rock and clay. She was flipping her dragon's fan open and closed as she began to tread into her thoughts while awaiting the old witch.

'I wonder what it is that Sesshomaru is up to. Has he even considered mating anyone? It is, after all, mating season. Hn…perhaps I should take a little pit stop on my way back to Naraku and see how he's doing. Perhaps he can even consider possibly being my m-' Her thoughts were rudely bombarded by the witch's return, purple potion in hand.

"Well young sorceress, this is it, the potion of imitation. It mimics that of the person's desire." The witch held a shaking old hand out for Kagura to grab the vile. The wind sorceress leaned forward and snatched it from the ancient witch's rickety grasp.

"Thanks old woman. It seems it is time for my leave, sayonara." With a curt nod and a wave Kagura had left on her feather and took to the skies in search of her secret love. 'Sesshomaru…' by this time it was around 4:30 in the evening and darkness was approaching.

Perfect for Naraku's devious plan to take action.

With said Hanyou…

He was seated on the floor beside Kikyo who was lying on top of an expensive looking futon.

"Not much longer until Kagura arrives with the vile. Now what are we to do _until_ it is brought to us, do you have any suggestions my dear?" Naraku leaned back enough so that his elbows were supporting each side of him. Kikyo took this as an opportunity to make a…move on him.(AN: ewww, shudder.)

"I have one thing in mind that we can do as we await that sorceress' arrival." She used a very fake sounding purr. "Hmm…and _what_, pray tell, would that something be? Does it happen to involve you being on all fours as I grind into your fleshy ass, or by any chance is it you on the wall, as I thrust into your pussy from behind?" Somehow while he was speaking he had moved forward and was now mere inches away from Kikyo's colorless lips.

"How about we do all of the above." At that last statement the last of Naraku's control snapped. He pretty much stuffed his snake like tongue down her throat. It was enough to make even Kanna gag in disgust.

While the two evil lovers were…_fucking_…on the futon, Kanna was in the darkest of rooms inspecting her mirror.

In her darkened eyes was the display of the miko girl and the Inu-hanyou alone in their own places of bathing. She focused on what ever it was Kagome was doing.

With Kagome… 

The young priestess was sloshing around in the water scrubbing violently at her now reddened limbs. "Ugh…stupid dirt, stupid trees, stupid mud, and stupid…Inuyasha…" She stopped scrubbing at her last words.

Inuyasha, she had been wondering what he was doing. She began to shake her head violently. 'Why am I _thinking_ about that dirty hentai jerk! He doesn't even deserve to be in my thoughts that, that…peeping tom!'

She carefully drew her knees to touch the tips of her soft mounds as she rested her chin on her knee caps.

He is so stubborn and thick headed, plus he can be so gruff and act like a real tuff guy jerk, but deep down he's caring and he's had a hard life. '_And_ that's why I…love him.'

Inuyasha….

The half demon was currently sitting in the water of a cold river/stream. Being lost in his thoughts, he never realized that the sun was going to set in about 10 more minutes.

"Kagome…" He spoke softly to no one in particular. 'Inu-baka! You should have just told her that you were just looking out for her!' Tch…more like looking _at_ her. His eyes became even softer at those thoughts. He of course knew that he cared for the young girl. He was just too stubborn to admit that it wasn't just _simply_ caring, but love.

"Do I _love_ Kagome…?" He asked towards the now orange, yet slightly pink kissed heavens. 'She's so over exaggerative, she gets angry a lot, she has so much emotion in those big chocolate eyes of hers…But I guess I do, I love her.'

He was extremely proud with his sudden discovery. 'Cause now he had nothing to regret about all of the hentai things he had done.

It wasn't _really_ his fault. After all, he was in love, and it was in fact _mating _season. What he still couldn't get though was why was he all of a sudden very attracted to kagome? I mean they had gone threw mating season like once before, so why the sudden change?

Little did he know that Kagome had yet to tell anybody that today was still her birthday. She was now 16 years old. She was considered a woman in this time. Not only that but she was in heat. That's like mating season times two.

Sesshy darling and Keira… 

"Now, that you tell me that the girl already has a protector, there is no need for me to meet with her. Or at least not as of yet." They were about 3 more hours by, demons speed, away from reaching the village of the elders.

"I guess this is where I take my leave. I hope that we cross paths once more Lady Keira." Sesshomaru did a quick bow as he took off towards the west where his ward and servant awaited his return.

Keira simply nodded and set off to locate her temple where she was to wait until further orders where given to her by her elder brother, Nora.

Both left each other in different directions, also thinking about the other.

Keira's thoughts were, 'He is so handsome and strong, Hmm I guess I have fallen.' While Sesshomaru's thoughts were, 'She is so beautiful. Her body is like that of a goddess, I must have her.' They sped off towards their destination.

Kagura…. 

As the wind demoness was soaring threw the beautifully color touched skies, she felt a powerful demonic aura. It was that of Sesshomaru. 'Yes' she thought. 'Now is my chance to seduce him into becoming my mate!' She hawked around until she finally caught a glimpse of silken silver hair and clothing.

At this sight she glided down to her intended target, Taiyokai of the West, Sesshomaru.

The demon Lord was so caught up in Keira that he hadn't caught wind of Kagura's scent. He was stopped suddenly by the sight of her blocking his path.

"Sesshomaru, so we meet again." A tiny and slightly seductive smirk was trapped on her ruby tinted lips. "Kagura, what are you doing here." It sounded like more of a statement than a question. Sesshomaru never failed to notice the almost sensual swaying of her hips and the movement of her waist as she ventured closer to him.

"I am here for you, Sesshomaru." She cooed. Kagura was standing around an arms length away from the great lord. The wind sorceress practically threw herself at him. Fortunately for her, but unfortunately for the taiyokai, Sesshomaru had left his armor with Ah-Uhn.

"What is this nonsense you speak woman. How can you be here for me when I want nothing to do with an onna such as you. You reek of Naraku's scent. Now get off of me before you stain my clothing with your inferiority." Kagura could tell he was pissed. Even though his voice held no emotion of such what so ever.

"Ugh…fine, but I must tell you now…you will never be able to touch this! Ever…bastard." She spoke with just as much ice as he had towards her. Seriously, the nerve of that man! She grabbed her enchanted feather and took off towards Naraku's castle to give him the potion.

Sesshomaru merely stood there and watched her departure. He shook his head and continued on to his ward.

(AN: Took me around 4 hours to type, but I took breaks in between so yea. I think it's pretty long! Welp YAY ME! And special thanx to (C.A.M.E.O.1 one and only)For the idea of some Kagura and Sesshy stuff. Anyway I hope that I satiated your tastes! Except, there was once again a change of plans on the Lemon so it'll be next Chapter. :D!)


	13. Sorrow In My Tainted Soul

**Ch 13(Sorrow In My Tainted Soul)**

**A little info: _Um well I have realized now that I have yet to put a lemon for you guys. In this chapter I am hoping to keep on that same subject because my plan demands of it. Anyway let's move onto the authors note._**

**(AN: I am so happy with all of my wonderful reviews that I am updating earlier than I had expected. Now, I think that with the lemon that is to be in this chapter, many of you are probably gonna bash me for it. Kagome has yet to go home and see her family…at the moment she sees that she's pruning and gets out of the water…this is where the fun begins. To find out more R&R!)**

**Now on with the chappy!**

Kagome had begun to prune so she decided to get out of the spring. She felt clean enough.

As she wadded her way to the grass, she had failed to take notice at the crimson colored eyes that were following her body's luscious movements. Before she knew it, strong arms wrapped around her bare waist. She could feel a clad material that was rubbing against the sides of her torso.

At the quick contact, she gasped her fear and surprise. Then she grew angry as she twisted in the mans tight embrace. "Inuyasha! I thought I told you t-"She was cut off by a clawed finger being pressed delicately and almost sensuously against her lips. She muffled her 'what are you doing' question and decided upon an odd look.

Inuyasha smirked. As he did so she could have sworn that she saw a tint of crimson in his pupils. Like any other naïve girl she decided against it. She knew Inuyasha's eyes would never hold such…a dirty and malicious lust within his golden pools of emotion.

Embarrassment over took all of her emotions once she remembered her state of…undress. Why was Inuyasha looking at her as if though she was a piece of chocolate desert? Well, knowing the hanyou she'd rather say ramen.

Naraku smirked inwardly. He thought, 'This is way too easy. The bitch actually believes that I am her precious Inuyasha. Hah! The more easily she is going to make this on me. Kukukukukuku.' The fake 'Inuyasha' received an evil glint within his golden orbs. 'What is Inuyasha thinking! Holding me while I'm _naked_ no less! I outa give him a piece of my mind.' Kagome's confused look turned into that of anger and determination.

Then all of her plans flew straight out the window when he leaned down and kissed her lips almost…hungrily? Since she loved him she simply molded and moved her lips and tongue along with him. Somehow though, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

She moaned huskily into his mouth when his nimble hands began to tease and caress her fleshy breasts. In turn the Inuyasha before her growled throughout his chest causing it to tickle Kagome's sensitive nipples.

**All the while this is going on…. **

Inuyasha had gotten tired of sitting pointlessly in the freezing river so he stood up and was about to reach for his hakama when slender and smooth hands made their way around his tense shoulders. Molding and shifting into his muscular frame.

He inhaled the strangers scent and identified it to be Kagome's. He could never forget her smell. She smelled like the freshest of flowers and honey supple. He turned around to face his erotic keeper.

"Kagome…" He trailed off as she stood high on her toes to capture his mouth into a passion filled lip lock. She mewled when his hands came to slide down and rest at her hips. He swallowed her sounds of approval as he made his own soft growls and deep moans. "Mmm…do you wish to have me…Inu-yasha?" The seductive woman questioned.

He growled in annoyance at the talking and loss of kissing. "M-more than you know." He fiercely took her lips into a bruising battle of the tongues.

The certain 'Kagome' before him took the distraction as her chance to grab a firm squeeze of the Inu-hanyou's firm ass. Inuyasha yelped at the unexpected boldness that he received from the supposedly innocent Kagome.

'He is so easy to control! Oh, I am going to have a lot of fun with him.' Kikyo was overjoyed at the simplicity of her task. She felt a slight pang of jealousy at the fact that Naraku was a little bit…too eager to get to the young miko. She simply shook the thought out of her mind and focused on the moment at hand.

**(AN: I know I know it's short. (Again) But I have a special plan here…but it has an outcome that I can just feel you all will not like. Well, it is MY fic so I am going to go through with it. This is just the starting point of the lemon that is to come so I guess you can call this chapter a lime. Oh and I have an IMPORTANT! Announcement to tell u all. This Monday I have to go back to school. So I will be updating later than my normal time. It might end up being only on the weekends. Thank you. R&R! Cause u kno I LUV it!) **


	14. The Cat Is Outa The Bag

**Ch 14 (The Cat gets Outa the Bag)**

**Disclaimer: The Inu-tachi and its characters do not belong to me, although my made up characters and places do.**

**(AN: I noticed from my reviews that my precious readers don't want anything to happen…well I am sorry to tell u that I am so sticking with my original plan. It gives the fic suspense, plus it's excruciatingly naughty! Bwuahahahahahaha! Read and find out the outcome!)**

**From where we left off…**

'Man, Kagome has gotten pretty bold….that seems so unlike her. I actually think I like this almost, forbidden change she's made. It makes her unpredictable.' He dipped down and sucked in Kagome's bottom lip.

When he heard her eep at his sudden move he couldn't help but smirk onto her soft and swollen kissed lips.

Inuyasha's hand trailed down her flat stomach to reach the bed of curls where he began his search for her forbidden treasure.

When he finally reached it he began to roll it and pinch through his claws. She gave a sharp intake of breath and hissed it back through clenched teeth.

As he worked her with his fingers his free hand came to cradle her long and silky bed of waves. "Oh...d-dear Kami! Mhm yea…yes Ugh...ke-eep going…Oooh faster!" She squeaked her pleasure.

He began to speed up the friction causing Kagome to go over the edge. "Gods! NARAKUUU!" His eyes flew wide open at the person's name she called through her climax.

When Kikyo realized her mistake all of her focus collapsed into that of panic. Thus causing the potion to dissipate.

Inuyasha withdrew his lips from her collar bone to stare golden orbs wide at…"K-Kikyo?" He retracted his hand to his side as he covered himself with his hakama and haori in each hand.

All thoughts and words left her as Kikyo fled as fast as her legs could take her. 'Iie! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! I pray to all Kami's that are listening for Naraku to not have done anything yet.'

As she was running the water slowed her down so a fully clothed Inu-hanyou grabbed her none too gently. "What have you done to Kagome?" He snarled into Kikyo's hair. "Like I would ever tell you filthy dog!" She spat.

Inuyasha's growl only grew fiercer. "I-I thought you loved me Inu-kun. Don't you?" She had nothing else to do so she chose manipulation.

Inuyasha's hold slackened, but only slightly. He was still holding her tightly enough so that she couldn't escape. Plus she was no longer a cleansed miko meaning she had no power, or at least at the moment.

"Kikyo…I…" He paused to gain a huge grin on his features. It was not nice or loving in any way. It held no mercy towards the undead miko held in his slowly tightening grasp.

"I could never love a bitch like you…I love Ka-go-me. Get it straight, she is nothing like you…therefore meaning she is **not **your reincarnation…whore." He wanted to laugh out loud at her shocked expression. Since he had turned her around gruffly so he could look into her cold dead eyes.

"You…Bastard!" Kikyo then began to chant a few words. "Karikasonitokarikatsonarinata." All of her words were bunched together so Inuyasha didn't understand, plus it was some other ancient language.

After the incantation was finished Kikyo reappeared far behind Inuyasha that he wouldn't be able to get to her in time. Her soul collectors came from the thick and lush vegetation from inside of Inuyasha's Forest.

Before she left she gave him a tip on where to find Kagome, the only reason she could think of for even helping Inuyasha was because of her jealousy of Naraku touching another woman.

"You wish to know where your precious Kagome is, then think Hanyou. She is in the last place you looked." Then she disappeared into the trees. It took him but a moment to think about what she said when he took off running to the spring where he had last seen his love, Kagome.

**With Kagome & Naraku…**

Naraku and Kagome had just been in a battle of the tongues. That was until Naraku began to want and crave more of her.

Inuyasha trailed his claws softly along her back causing Kagome to shiver uncontrollably with sheer lust and want. He then began to trail soft nipping slightly bloody kisses all over Kagome's jaw and throat.

Kagome was beginning to tire with the mass amount of clothing Inuyasha was wearing so she tugged at the ties of his haori. When his hakama had come off she had no clue, but at the moment his haori and under shirt were clinging nonchalantly on his strong biceps.

Regretfully, Inuyasha let go of her and let his robes fall into the rippling water. During this time though he kept his lips on Kagome's pink erect nipples.

He finally brought his free hands to cup her ass as he rubbed his hard length along her soaking wet clit. She moaned deeply. "Kami Inu-ya-sha…please." She could no longer finish her sentence because Inuyasha left her taught breast to only delve his masterful tongue into her wet hot mouth.

He swallowed her scream when he began to rub her slick folds with two fingers instead of his pulsing member. She screamed even louder when he inserted those two fingers into her slick and virgin passage. He groaned at her tight walls constricting tightly around his fingers.

The fact that he had only put two and it was already extremely tight made him only want to slam repeatedly into her tight hot core. He was much larger and thicker than just two fingers. He was about 4 and ½ inches! Then he was also exceptionally long. His length was 13 and ¾ inches. That was plenty enough to reach even her G-spot.

Not yet, he repeatedly reminded himself that she was still a virgin. Wait…why was he worrying about her pleasure for? The entire idea was to have rough painful sex with her then diss her so that she would loath Inuyasha forever.

That was until Kagome made the move of boldly grasping his cock and pulling it and squeezing it that he forgot all about his cause. He detached his lips from hers so he could groan out his pleasure. "Oh shit…Ka-gome…Agh! Don't stop! Oh, fuck-ck m-me!" Kagome smirked at this.

Once Inuyasha had finally spewed all over Kagome's Stomach and breasts, he then decided enough playing. He was going to claim what was rightfully his. There was a smooth boulder to their right so he pushed her against it while he stole another soul searing kiss.

His kisses melted her to the core. Her scent was tantalizing, it was like a poison searing through his senses as it crept silently through his flaring nostrils intoxicating him, while at the same time sealing their fate. "Wrap your legs around my waist, then grasp a firm hold of the bolder." He instructed.

'This is it; I finally lose my virginity at this final passion filled moment. I couldn't of thought it better myself than to make love to the man I truly care about, Inuyasha.' She braced herself for what was about to come. Shutting her eyes tightly.

That was when Naraku….

**CLIFFY!**

**AN: I have nothing to say bye!**


	15. I Hope Not

**Ch15 (I Hope Not)**

**Disclaimer: Nope they are not mine. I know this. Keira is although MINE! BUAHAHAHAHA! Take that Jackie Chan adventures!**

**AN: OMG! I cannot believe how long it has been since I have last updated! Well I have a little game plan, whoever can tell me how many days it has been, is rewarded with a bonus chapter! And I will update that chapter 2morrow! If not then u will all have to wait! Sorry. Kidding, kidding!**

**ON with the suspense!**

'This is it; I finally lose my virginity at this final passion filled moment. I couldn't of thought it better myself than to make love to the man I truly care about, Inuyasha.' She braced herself for what was about to come. Shutting her eyes tightly.

That was when Naraku dipped his head down to only delve his masterful hands deeper.

"Kagome…how would you like me to make beautiful love to your sweet body. Should I simply take you here and now? Or should I forever tease you into oblivion of much craved lust?" That was when it hit him. He, the evil bastard of a hanyou, the all powerful dark prince, was in love with the ningen girl before him.

In his mind he knew not to go threw with it. Then again it would still end to never please him if she were to become his bride and mate.

His mind was made up. He took one last long look as he drunk up the look of fear upon her young and flawless face. Which it only sent tremors of lust deep within the confines of his loins. He slowly lowered her core towards his throbbing dick.

In a blur of silver and red coupled with tan skin, Naraku was thrown against the nearby waterfall's rocky ledge.

Abruptly, Kagome fell quite ungracefully into the spring's warmth as it pooled around her, mingling in her hair.

"What…" Thoroughly confused she began to panic. 'What the heck is going on? I thought Inuyasha was about to…' She was slightly flustered when she looked towards the waterfall and saw a fully naked Naraku and a half clothed, silver haired Hanyou staring at….her breasts?

"Inuyasha?" She asked breathlessly. Wasn't this very same man the one who was making love to her tongue but moments before? Why was he so shocked?

'Wait…Naraku? Was he pretending to be…EEEEEEEW! Oh my Gawd! I almost had…blugh with Naraku!'

Inuyasha had been running blindly through the forest trying desperately to get to Kagome before Naraku could taint her. It brought a feral growl to his chest at the mere thought of something so tainted as to touch what was his, so perfect and pure. 'Kagome…hold on.' This only brought an increase in his agility as he began to near the hot spring.

What he became witness to caused his nostrils flare with pure rage and jealously. Naraku was preparing to enter her and was practically shoving his disgusting tongue down her throat! 'Not if I have anything to do about it!'

He snarled as he leapt over and hooked his fist with the offending gut of Naraku.

He turned to look at kagome just as her dark locks rested back to her shoulders, hardly enough to cover her well rounded breasts as they peaked happily beneath the silky hair.

His face took on the color of his clothing as a hot flush spread from the tips of his toes to the roots of his glorious hair and fuzzy ears. They both brought their attention back to the imposter who grunted from mild pain and surprise.

Inuyasha turned back to glance at Kagome then remembered her obvious state of undress.

He hastily untied his haori from his hakama and threw it to her as he kept his golden depths closed in on the evil hanyou. She caught it and began to cover herself up from the two male's hot gaze.

She then stood up and was about to question their current situation when Inuyasha held up his clawed hand as the other unsheathed tetsaiga and pointed it to Naraku.

"I'll explain it all to you later, for now stay back." He brought his hands to take firm hold of his mighty sword that was glowing acknowledging his masters anger. Kagome trotted over to take cover behind the bolder that she was once being held up on. She watched Naraku closely, regretting what she was about to allow him to touch her. 'How could I have been so stupid.' She dreaded what Inuyasha would later have a talk to her about all that had transpired between her and the hanyou.

What confused her most was how Inuyasha's energy flared with his suppressed rage…not only that but she couldn't help but sense intense….jealousy radiating off of his body. 'He's jealous? Of Naraku!' This only served to cause her heart to beat faster as it drummed in her ears.

**CLIFFY!**

**AN: In the next chapter Kagome and Inuyasha are gonna have an extremely awkward talk about her birthdays events. Yea incase your confused, they are gonna go to bed and then talk about it in the morning. Well until next time! R&R! LUV U ALL!**


End file.
